Sealed Revelations
by MrShadowMan95
Summary: Adam is a normal 16 years old boy...who exprerienced an extraordinary experience...


**SEALED REVELATIONS**

The existence of God…the immortality of the soul…the beginning and the end of the universe… the true meaning of life…many men, through history, have always tried to reveal the darkest secrets of the universe, in many different ways, using the instruments they considered necessary. Socrates, Newton, Einstein and Saint Augustine were only a few of them, and despite trying to understand the Mind of the Creator or the structure of the Creation, they employed three different sciences: philosophy, natural science and religion. But when a man manages to find a conclusion that could explain the universe, another one comes, bringing an argument which contradicts it, so mankind never arrives at a conclusion. However, we are not condemned to total ignorance…

This story tells about a boy who had the occasion, in a dramatic juncture of his life to see the Truth. This boy`s name was Adam. Adam was simply a normal student of sixteen, however, he was different from other boys of his own age: despite having fun like other peers, he always felt the lack of a true purpose in life. He wasn`t religious, so he didn`t believe in 'Heaven', 'Hell', and such. Actually, life was nonsense for him, so, for satisfying his soul and his mind he made a solemn promise to himself. He would have tried to discover the true 'meaning of life', following the example of many great men in the Earth's history. He daily browsed the greatest works in ambits of philosophy, religion, and science, looking for the mistakes the thinkers could have made, or trying to reconcile their principles; but he never managed to find out the answers he was looking for. So Adam thought that the most reasonable thing he could do was to give up, admitting that maybe nobody had the capacity to unlock the doors of the Universe, and returned to his "normal", and "nonsense" life, in spite of a sense of emptiness that this fruitless research had brought him.

However, in a few months his life changed radically. He obviously didn`t expect a so singular and special experience…He was alone, coming back from the cinema… it was night… and then, in the darkness, he didn`t see it… It was a huge silver car, maybe a SUV, which didn`t see him too, and then… it happened… the only thing it could happen in a similar situation… a violent and booming impact. The boy fell down. Adam felt a very brief but harrowing pain, and then he stopped feeling anything. It was strange… despite being really sorry and sad for leaving his life, his family and his friends, he felt anxious: the answers he had always searched maybe now were near him, and maybe he could finally see the Truth!

Adam woke up in a very strange, mysterious and a bit creepy place: he was now on a mysterious path made of grey clouds, but he could walk on it. But in that mysterious place, outside of time and space, the strangest thing was the 'sky': on his left, there was only darkness, a deep and creepy black shadow who seemed to swallow him, and at his right there was light, a white glare who seemed to burn all on its way. Light and darkness were incredibly close to each other, separated only by a thin wall of clouds. He wondered: what could have happened if the wall had disappeared? No one could ever imagine how the "fusion" of light and darkness would look like… It was an amazing view, but something at the end of the path caught his attention: a door, a huge circular grey door with many mystic signs on it, surrounded by clouds who seemed to call him: maybe the door to the Underworld, or whatever it was .He got closer and closer to the door, when two voices called him saying: "YOU…WON'T…PASS…".

Then two imponent and mysterious beings appeared in front of Adam. They seemed to be two knights, at the two sides of the path: they were both quite tall, with something that seemed to be an armour, but in spite of their vaguely human aspect, Adam knew that they weren`t human beings at all…they surely belonged to a different dimension, a different plan of existence… a SUPERIOR one. One of them was black, dark purple and red, equipped with a big sickle, with three horns on his helmet, and two creepy red glowing eyes that sticked out of the visor of his helmet. The other one, maybe a female, in Adam's opinion, for her feminine looks and manners, on the contrary, was bright , equipped with a silver and golden armor and a heavy staff/spear in her right hand and a big bright eye at the centre of her helmet. They both showed a very solemn attitude. They talked to Adam again:

"You cannot reach Sheol, you aren`t ready yet"- astonished, Adam replied- "But w-w-why can't I pass that door? P-p-please, explain it to me… what's this place?". The light knight spoke first: "This is the Path of the End: human souls who don`t want to reincarnate again in your mortal world can find the eternal peace, here, in Sheol. Your body, on Earth, is still alive, but incapable of feeling anything, almost separated from your sprit. But don`t worry, you`ll be home and wake up soon, forgetting our conversation."Adam was amazed: "Who are you?"– then the black knight spoke:

"Mankind has given us many names, the first ones were Ahura-Mazda and Ahriman, then Yin and Yang, or simply Light and Darkness. We both, are Death. We are the Harbingers, the Heralds of the two entities that maintain the world. Despite being so different, and despite having fighted in a primordial past, our Lords know that all the universe is based on our balance. They can`t simply enter your world, so they created us Heralds to supervise mankind and to bring you to Sheol, where Light and Darkness are absent. Until they are a part of you, you`ll never find peace." Then the white knight spoke with a bright and wonderful voice: "You search a sense in life, but there isn't only one: this is the meaning of life: it's a gift, and you can use it as you wish, bewaring of the consequences. You might understand the universe's nature, but nobody will ever discover the true meaning of life because there isn`t any specific one. You human beings often search the most complicated answer to a question that seems too difficult: but the meaning of life is very simple to understand. It's various, it changes from man to man, it depends on how you use it. It's YOU the one who gives meaning and sense to life. We know that you feel the lack of a purpose in your life, but that's normal: everyone will find his own vocation one day. Remember only these words when you wake up".

But something seemed to call Adam, like a familiar voice… "Do you hear it?"- the Black knight said- "It`s your body, it`s calling you. Return to your world, human we`ll meet each other again! And when that moment will come, I hope you'll have enjoyed the gift that the Creator gave you". When Adam woke up he was in a hospital, surrounded by his friends and family. He didn`t know why, but he felt incredibly peaceful: the only thing he wanted to do was to enjoy his life, his greatest gift ever.


End file.
